


Sunshine and rainbows

by juana_a



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames nigdy nie przypuszczał, że ta praca dla łyżwiarza figurowego przyniesie mu tyle interesujących informacji o Arturze. Artur nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Eames będzie się musiał o nich dowiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and rainbows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soriso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soriso/gifts).



> tekst powstał na fikaton 10 na community multifandom_pl

— Żartujesz, prawda? — powiedział Artur tak pustym głosem, że Eames nie miał wyjścia, musiał się odwrócić i unieść pytająco brwi. Artur wyglądał, jakby ktoś oznajmił mu, że Tom Ford porzucił projektowanie garniturów na rzecz zostania pustelnikiem. Albo coś w tym rodzaju.

— Nie? — siedzący naprzeciwko nich mężczyzna zawahał się, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, o co chodzi Arturowi.

— Aha — podsumował Artur i nie powiedział nic więcej.

Eames był rozdarty pomiędzy zafascynowaniem a zmartwieniem. Może Artur był chory? Albo miał jakieś problemy osobiste? Cokolwiek to było, nie wyglądało na to, żeby Artur zamierzał kontynuować tę rozmowę.

— Czyli chce pan, panie Weir, żebyśmy włamali się do podświadomości pana Lambiela i dowiedzieli się, czy jest gejem, czy to co robi to taka… eee… europejska maniera. Czy dobrze zrozumiałem? — upewnił się Eames, zerkając na Artura. Ich klient skinął głową.

— Dokładnie — potwierdził. — I czy mnie kocha.

Eames otworzył usta, gotowy do negocjacji pozostałych warunków kontraktu, ale Artur go wyprzedził.

— A nie możesz, nie wiem, _zapytać_ go? — zapytał. Eames miał ochotę zapytać, o czym właściwie Artur myślał i dlaczego próbował pozbawić ich pracy. I dlaczego mówił do ich klienta po imieniu, tak, to też było warte zastanowienia. — Przecież każdy, kto ma oczy, to widzi.

— No dobrze — wtrącił Eames, postanawiając ratować sytuację. I ich posady. — Pozostałe warunki pozostają bez zmian, mam nadzieję. Skontaktujemy się z panem — powiedział, wstając i podając klientowi dłoń, a następnie wziął Artura pod ramię i ignorując jego słabe protesty, wyprowadził go z restauracji.

 

*

— Czy mógłbyś, proszę, wyjaśnić mi, co cię dzisiaj napadło? — zapytał Eames, nalewając sobie szkockiej z minibaru w pokoju Artura. Po namyśle napełnił drugą szklankę i postawił na biurku obok laptopa. Artur wpatrywał się w ekran, nie dając oznak życia. — Artur? Skarbie? — spróbował znowu Eames. Bez rezultatu. — Ziemia do Artura? Kosmici opanowali Los Angeles. Angelina rzuciła Brada dla Colina Firtha. Cobb i Saito biorą ślub w przyszłym miesiącu.

— Jestem zdziwiony, że dopiero teraz — mruknął pod nosem Artur i przez chwilę w pokoju panowała zupełna cisza. Artur zmarszczył brwi i prawdopodobnie w myślach przewinął całą rozmowę, bo zaraz potem powiedział: — Och.

— Z ust mi to wyjąłeś. Czy teraz mógłbyś łaskawie wyjaśnić, o co ci chodziło w restauracji?

— To jest najgłupsza rzecz, jaką słyszałem, o to mi chodzi. Serio, oni są tak w sobie zakochani, że nie ma chyba bardziej zakochanej pary na całym świecie. _I nawet tego nie widzą!_ — wypalił w końcu Artur. Eames zamarł ze szklanką w połowie drogi do ust.

— Artur, skarbie, dobrze się czujesz? — zapytał ostrożnie. Artur prychnął ( _prychnął!_ ) i otworzył folder zatytułowany _sunshine and rainbows_. Eames ugryzł się w język, z trudem powstrzymując się przed komentarzem. No bo naprawdę, _sunshine and rainbows_? Artur? Artur i _sunshine and rainbows_?

— No sam zobacz — odpowiedział Artur i włączył pokaz slajdów. Eames przyciągnął sobie krzesło i opadł na nie ciężko, zdeterminowany nie komentować, dopóki nie dowie się, co właściwie jest grane. Na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie.

  


I kolejne.

  


— Łyżwiarstwo figurowe? — zapytał z niedowierzaniem. Jego postanowienie poszło się pieprzyć. Na ekranie pojawiło kolejne zdjęcie. — Nie, naprawdę, łyżwiarstwo figurowe?

— Co z nim nie tak? — Artur zmarszczył brwi, jego twarz był takim uosobieniem kompletnego zagubienia, że Eames poczuł nagłą potrzebę przytulenia go i zapewnienia, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Co się z nim, do cholery, działo?

— Nic — wzruszył ramionami, postanawiając opuścić pewne rejony swojego mózgu. — Ale zawsze myślałem, że twoim sportem byłoby raczej jakieś łucznictwo. Ewentualnie bilard. Albo szachy.

Artur uniósł brwi wyraźnie dając mu znać, co myśli o jego rozumowaniu. Eames wzruszył ramionami.

— Jeśli teraz stwierdzisz, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe to sport bez wyobraźni, będę miał sporo do powiedzenia na ten temat — ostrzegł Artur. Po czym dodał, tonem, którym zazwyczaj komentował pogodę: — A potem złamię ci nogę.

 

*

Eames musiał przyznać, że łyżwiarstwo figurowe to sport wymagający wielkiej wyobraźni. Wystarczy spojrzeć na kostiumy.

— Nawet ja bym na to nie wpadł — skomentował, kiedy na ekranie pojawiło się zdjęcie Stéphane’a w kostiumie zebry.

— O, czekaj! Do tego mam gdzieś filmik! — powiedział Artur i włączył youtube.

  
  


— Aha — skomentował Eames. — Tak, łyżwiarstwo to sport o wielkich pokładach wyobraźni. I my mamy wejść do jego głowy, tak? — upewnił się. Artur skinął głową i opowiedział o biedronkach. Eames ukrył twarz w dłoniach i próbował się nie rozpłakać.

 

*

— Myślisz, że możemy mu po prostu powiedzieć, że jest jedyną miłością Stéphane’a bez wchodzenia do głowy Stéphane’a? — zapytał Eames po drugim obejrzeniu zawartości folderu _sunshine and rainbows_.

— O, też widzisz, że są zakochani na zabój? —Artur wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Eames złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, czym poza alkoholem smakowałyby jego usta.

— Włącz jeszcze raz ten filmik — powiedział Eames, ignorując pytanie. — No wiesz, ten, w którym Stéphane napastuje Johnny’ego.

Artur włączył filmik.

  
  


— Prawda? Prawda? — zapytał. Eames niecierpliwie machnął ręką.

— Cicho bądź, skarbie — powiedział i włączył filmik ponownie.

 

*

— Nie, ale naprawdę… — zaczął znowu Eames, po raz dwudziesty ósmy oglądając pokaz slajdów. Artur westchnął i sięgnął po telefon.

— Johnny? No hej, tu Artur — powiedział do telefonu, Eames zacisnął kciuki. — Nie, nie, wszystko w porządku. Mamy tylko takie pytanie. Bo może nie ma potrzeby, wiesz, wchodzić do podświadomości Stéphane’a? Mógłbym z nim porozmawiać przecież, zapytać go… Naprawdę myślisz, że mógłby… Nie, nie, jasne. Tak, zrobimy to. — Artur westchnął głęboko i pokręcił głową, dając Eamesowi do zrozumienia, że nic z tego. — Dzięki. Ty też, baw się dobrze.

— Nic z tego, co? — zapytał Eames. Artur odłożył telefon i potarł twarz dłońmi.

— Mhm, niestety. Najwyraźniej Stéphane może skłamać w rozmowie, a jego podświadomość powie nam prawdę.

— Aha — podsumował Eames i włączył _Poker Face_.

 

*

— No dobra, zacznijmy od podstaw — powiedział Eames następnego ranka przy śniadaniu.

Spędził noc na kanapie w pokoju Artura, bo do późna w nocy oglądali filmiki z łyżwiarzami. Rano zamówił croissanty, bajgle i kawę, której zapach musiał obudzić Artura. Wyłonił się z sypialni z na wpół zamkniętymi oczami, które rozkosznie przecierał pięścią, w samych tylko spodniach od piżamy i z cudownie zmierzwionymi włosami. Eames musiał mocno zacisnąć pięści na oparciu fotela, żeby się na niego nie rzucić i nie zaciągnąć z powrotem do łóżka.

— Która godzina? — wymamrotał Artur, stojąc na środku pokoju i przedstawiając cudowny obraz absolutnego zdezorientowania. Eames doznał nagłego olśnienia i zrozumiał, co tracił przez te wszystkie lata, w których nie budził się w tym samym miejscu co on.

— Dziesiąta trzydzieści, skarbie — powiedział słodko, wstał, posadził go na kanapie i podał mu kubek parującej, kolumbijskiej kawy. — Proszę, zaaplikuj sobie poranną dawkę kofeiny, zjedz croissanta i zajmiemy się pracą — oznajmił i poszedł wziąć prysznic.

Godzinę później doszedł do wniosku, że nie ma pojęcia, gdzie powinni umieścić sen. Na szczęście Artur najwyraźniej miał pomysł, bo tylko machnął ręką i powiedział, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie:

— To proste. Na lodowisku.

Eames musiał przyznać, że tak, to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie.

 

*

— Hmm… — mruknął Artur, stukając długopisem w swój nos. Chwilę później miał na nim trzy niebieskie kropeczki.

— Hmm? — powtórzył Eames, przeglądając informacje o Stéphanie, Johnnym i ich sekretnym związku, które Artur wydrukował poprzedniej nocy.

— Co? Tak tylko myślę, w kogo powinieneś się wcielić i myślę, że jedyna opcja, która ma szansę się sprawdzić, to jego siostra — wyjaśnił Artur. Eames przerzucił kilka zaścielających ławę kartek, aż w końcu znalazł to, czego szukał.

— Silvia, tak? Dlaczego? — zapytał, skanując wzrokiem informacje.

— Silvia i Stéphane są bardzo zżyci, jeśli komuś może wyznać swoją tragiczną miłość do Johnny’ego, to tylko jej — powiedział, wzruszając ramionami.

— Ale wiesz, że musiałbym ją przynajmniej poobserwować, tak?

— To nie jest problem — stwierdził spokojnie Artur i wyjął telefon z kieszeni. — Silvia? Tak, tu Artur…

 

*

Z Wiednia do Genewy pojechali samochodem, bo Artur oświadczył, że jest zmęczony samolotami, a do Szwajcarii wcale nie jest tak daleko. Eames wzruszył ramionami i stwierdził, że to może być nawet zabawne. Po godzinie jazdy niecierpliwie wystukiwał rytm _Marsza Weselnego_ (nie pytajcie, Eames nie miał pojęcia skąd mu się to wzięło) i z nudów recytował Marię Konopnicką po polsku.

— _… aż znów przyjdzie, wiosna hoża…_

— Źle wymawiasz połowę słów, wiesz? — wtrącił Artur i Eames przerwał, orientując się, co właściwie robi. A ponieważ nie miał ochoty na wykład o brzmieniu głosek w języku polskim, postanowił rozpocząć Rozmowę.

— No więc, Arturze, od kiedy właściwie interesujesz się łyżwiarstwem? — zapytał, obracając się lekko, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Prowadzący samochód Artur wyglądał na zrelaksowanego jak nigdy. Rękawy jego koszuli były podwinięte, krawat poluzowany, a trzy górne guziki odpięte i Eames poczuł nagłą ochotę na zmierzwienie mu włosów. Przełknął ślinę.

— Och, od zawsze. Moja starsza siostra…

— Masz siostrę? — zdziwił się Eames. Artur przewrócił oczami.

— Moja siostra miała straszną fazę na punkcie Victora Petrenki i zmuszała mnie do oglądania z nią wszystkich zawodów. Potem odkryliśmy Plushenkę i Yagudina, i prowadziliśmy wielogodzinne kłótnie na temat tego, kto jest lepszy — wyjaśnił Artur, uśmiechając się lekko na to wspomnienie. Zaraz potem zmarszczył brwi i powiedział poważnie. — Plushenko. Tak jakbyś się przypadkiem zastanawiał. Jest lepszy.

Eames tylko skinął głową, nadal zbyt zajęty obserwowaniem Artura i układaniem sobie w głowie rewelacji ostatnich dni. Artur oglądający łyżwiarstwo figurowe. Artur znający się na łyżwiarstwie figurowym. Artur mający siostrę. Artur kłócący się o to, kto jest lepszym łyżwiarzem. Błąd systemu.

— Pamiętasz, jak kiedyś zniknęliśmy z Mal w środku lutego w 2006 roku? Pojechaliśmy na Igrzyskach Olimpijskie do Turynu. Byliśmy na wszystkich zawodach, a Mal nawet załatwiła nam wejście na imprezę po zdobyciu przez Żenię złotego medalu. Tam poznałem Stéphane’a, Silvię i Johnny’ego — powiedział spokojnie.

Eames sięgnął do kieszeni i sprawdził swój totem.

 

*

Stéphane okazał się być najmilszym stworzeniem pod słońcem i nagle Eames zrozumiał cały problem otagowany jako _he’s not gay, he’s European_. Stéphane przytulił Artura, jeszcze zanim przekroczyli próg domu i przez chwilę jego mózg nie mógł się zdecydować, kogo Eeames właściwie powinien przelecieć.

W domu Lambielów spędzili trzy dni. Eames i Silvia gotowali obiad, a Stéphane opowiadał Arturowi o planach na najbliższy sezon. Gdzieś po drodze Eames dowiedział się, że będzie musiał przylecieć do Lozanny w przyszłym miesiącu, bo Artur dostał bilety. Co to miało wspólnego z nim, było dla Eamesa zagadką. Drugi dzień spędzili na zakupach, co wyglądało mniej więcej tak:

— O Boże, Artur, ten krawat będzie idealnie pasował do koloru twoich oczu! — wykrzyknął podekscytowany Stéphane. Artur kupił krawat.

— Stéphane! Stéphane, zobacz! Ten szalik byłby doskonały do twojego niebieskiego sweterka! — zakomunikował Artur, Stéphane się rozpromienił i kupił szalik.

— Artur, myślę, że ta koszula będzie świetnie leżała na Eamesie — stwierdził Stéphane i Artur kupił Eamesowi koszulę.

 

*

— Śpi? — upewnił się Eames, wyjmując PASIV spod kanapy. Artur skinął głową i delikatnie podwinął rękaw swetra Stéphane’a.

Z okazji ich ostatniego wieczoru w Genewie, Stéphane postanowił pokazać im swój zbiór najlepszych programów łyżwiarskich. W ten sposób spędzili godzinę na oglądaniu Johnny’ego. Eames dosypał Stéphane’owi środek usypiający do wody zaraz po tym, jak z głośników po raz trzeci popłynęło _Bad Romance_.

— Naprawdę myślę, że możemy to sobie darować — powiedział, ustawiając PASIV na stoliku. — Jeśli wczorajsze zakupy nie są wystarczającym dowodem na to, że on jest gejem, to nie wiem, co może nim być.

— Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? — zapytał Artur podejrzliwie, marząc brwi. Eames go zignorował.

— A jeśli ta godzina pod tytułem „najlepsze programy łyżwiarskie”, która składała się tylko i wyłącznie z Johnny’ego, nie krzyczy „Johnny, tak bardzo cię kocham!”, to chyba ja nie mam pojęcia…

— Eames? — przerwał mu Artur, dotykając lekko jego nadgarstka i wbijając mu igłę w przedramię.

— Tak, skarbie?

— Idź spać.

 

*

— Ładne… lodowisko — powiedział Eames, próbując przestać się gapić na Artura. Na Artura w czarnym golfie, czarnym swetrze i z niebieskim szalikiem. Na Artura w getrach. W _getrach_ , na litość boską.

— Dziękuję — odpowiedział Artur spokojnie i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Eames wciągnął głośno powietrze, tyłek Artura wyglądał jeszcze lepiej niż zwykle. — Już możesz przestać się gapić — dodał, siadając na ławce tuż przed bandą i wyciągając spod niej łyżwy. Eames potrząsnął głową i zbiegł po schodach.

— Umiesz jeździć na łyżwach — stwierdził głupio, tym razem nie mogąc oderwać oczu od palców Artura, sprawnie sznurujących łyżwy. — Umiesz… Oczywiście, że umiesz jeździć na łyżwach.

— Ty nie? — zdziwił się Artur.

— Jakoś tak wyszło, że łyżwiarstwo nie jest narodowym sportem Wielkiej Brytanii. Wybacz. Ale serio, skarbie. Czy jest coś, czego _nie_ umiesz?

— Mhm, przybierać postaci innych ludzi w snach — oświadczył Artur, wskazując na otwarte drzwi wiodące do szatni. Eames zrozumiał aluzję.

 

*

— Naprawdę musicie już jechać? — zapytał niepocieszony Stéphane, kiedy następnego ranka Artur wyniósł swoją walizkę na korytarz.

— Niestety tak. Ale przyjedziemy na Art on Ice — obiecał, zakładając płaszcz. Stéphane przytulił go, zanim Artur zdążył wyrównać wszystkie fałdki.

— Mam nadzieję, że ty i twój chłopak będziecie mieli bezpieczną podróż — powiedziała Silvia, ściskając dłoń Eamesa i uśmiechając się zagadkowo.

— Mój… Nie, nie, Artur i ja… — zaczął, ale dokładnie wtedy Artur podniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się do niego. _Cholera_ , pomyślał Eames i dał się przytulić Stéphane’owi.

 

*

— Tak więc, Stéphane nie tylko jest gejem, ale jest też zakochany w tobie na śmierć i życie — zakończył Eames. Po drugiej stronie Johnny rozpromienił się jak słońce. Albo jakby Gwiazdka przyszła wcześniej.

— I jest bardzo nieszczęśliwy, bo myśli, że ty go nie kochasz — dodał Artur, bawiąc się bezmyślnie długopisem.

— Tak — potwierdził Eames. — Więc wiesz, na twoim miejscu, wsiadłbym w pierwszy samolot do Genewy…

— Nie, musisz zrobić coś bardziej romantycznego — wtrącił Artur. Eames prawie udławił się śliną. — W końcu to Stéphane — uzupełnił.

— Tak, to ma sens — przyznał Eames.

— O mój Boże, umrę ze szczęścia! — wykrzyknął Johnny, wstając z krzesła i przytulając Artura, który tym razem cały zesztywniał.

— Lepiej nie. Fani umrą, jak nie dostaną więcej takich zdjęć — powiedział Eames, uwalniając Artura i wciskając Johnny’emu do ręki zdjęcie.

  


— Och — podsumował Johnny.

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujął.

 

*

— Artur, Artur, Artur! — Ariadne wpadła zdyszana do paryskiego mieszkania Artura, które od paru tygodni było też najwyraźniej paryskim mieszkaniem Eamesa. — Słyszałeś?

— Sporo rzeczy słyszałem — przyznał Artur, spokojnie mieszając sos, który zabulgotał i kropelka wylądowała na jego nosie. Eames wstał z krzesła i podszedł do niego. — O czym konkretnie mówisz?

— Johnny i Stéphane ogłosili, że są razem! — wykrzyknęła.

Artur uśmiechnął się lekko, pozwalając Eamesowi zlizać sos z jego nosa. Wchodząca do kuchni, Ariadne pisnęła ze szczęścia.


End file.
